Speechless
by InuyashaKagome101
Summary: Another night of InuYasha's rendevous with Kikyo, and Kagome felt sad and lonely at the riverbank. What does she do? She sings. One shot. Based on 2019 version of Aladdin with Princess Jasmine's solo song, "Speechless".


Inuyasha- Speechless

It was a calm, peaceful night that Kagome was sitting nearby a riverbank, staring at the stars shooting across the beautiful night sky as the full moon was showing its luminous glow. Kagome frowned as she looked directly at her reflection in the water because she witnessed InuYasha and Kikyo embracing together under the Sacred Tree moments ago, while her friends were resting in Priestess Kaede's hut.

She thought, 'I know he loves Kikyo, but why does he need me even though he has her? Kikyo can find the shards, so what's the point of me staying here in the Feudal Era? I know I made a promise to him by staying by his side through it all and sure, I have Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, but what about InuYasha? If his heart belongs to Kikyo, is there room for me in his heart too?'

Meanwhile, InuYasha came back into Kaede's hut and realized that Kagome wasn't there. He asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Shippo answered, "I thought she was with you."

InuYasha asked, "What do you mean, you little runt?! If Kagome went with me, don't you think she came back with me as well?"

Miroku said, "Calm down, InuYasha. She said that she went looking for you, but she hasn't come back since."

InuYasha wondered, 'Oh no. Did she did see me with Kikyo earlier. How could I miss her scent? Where could she have gone?'

Sango interrupted his thoughts, "I hope she didn't wander off by herself. She left her stuff here, including the Sacred Jewel shards."

InuYasha dashed out of Kaede's hut to pick up Kagome's scent, and it led him to the riverbank where Kagome was.

As InuYasha was about to approach to Kagome, Kagome started to sing as she remained staring at her reflection in the water, and InuYasha decided to stay hidden in the trees and listen to Kagome's singing voice.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

A gentle night breeze started to blow in Kagome's direction, blowing her hair to her left side.

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

InuYasha thought, 'Who would try to shut her or cut her down? Is she referring to me and Kikyo?' Kagome continued singing softly.

_I won't be silenced_

_ You can't keep me quiet_

_ Won't tremble when you try it_

_ All I know is I won't go speechless_

_ 'Cause I'll breathe_

_ When they try to suffocate me_

_ Don't you undereststimate me_

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

InuYasha continued listening to Kagome's angelic voice as Kagome stood up from her spot nearby the riverbank and continued singing.

_Written in stone, every rule, every word_

_ Centuries old and unbending_

_ Stay in your place, better seen and not heard_

_ Well, now that story is ending_

_ 'Cause I, I cannot start to crumble_

_ So come on and try_

_ Try to shut me and cut me down_

_ I won't be silenced_

_ You can't keep me quiet_

_ Won't tremble when you try it_

_ All I know I won't go speechless_

_ Speechless_

_ Let the storm in_

_ I cannot be broken_

_ No, I won't live unspoken_

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

InuYasha was mesmerized by not only her beauty under the moonlight as she continued singing, but also her emotions in her song. He felt really bad by making her sad and upset whenever he sees Kikyo behind her back. He never knew how much Kagome meant to him since she rescued him from the Spiderheads once in a moonless night when she shed tears for him, and he laid on her lap, telling her that her scent is really nice.

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_ I won't just lay me down and die_

_ I will take these broken wings_

_ And watch me burn across the sky_

_ Hear the echoes saying_

InuYasha remembered how strong Kagome is since she's been with him in the Feudal Era instead of her era where she would worry about school tests, family, etc. He finally realized who he wants to be with and leapt down the tree to come out of hiding.

_I won't be silenced_

_ Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_

_ All I know is I won't go speechless_

_ Speechless_

_ 'Cause I'll breathe_

_ When they try to suffocate me_

_ Don't you underestimate me_

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_ All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

As Kagome finished singing, she sat back down on her spot nearby the riverbank and continued staring at the night sky. Little did she know that InuYasha walked towards her and wrapped her with his Robe of the Fire Rat. InuYasha sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing out here? Death will catch you a cold."

Kagome said, "You don't need to worry about me getting sick. Besides, I thought I was out here alone while you were with Kikyo under the Sacred Tree."

InuYasha said, "Actually, that's why I'm here to tell you about. I now realized how you feel whenever I go to her. You have nothing to worry about, my Kagome."

Kagome suddenly looked at InuYasha and said, "What did you say? 'Your Kagome?'"

InuYasha nodded, "Yes, I said, 'My Kagome' because of my numerous reasons why I choose you. Don't get used to it as of yet, besides we still need to find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards."

Kagome blushed and asked hesitantly, "What do you like about me that you chose me? Is it because I can detect the jewel shards?"

InuYasha answered, "No. You're more than just a shard detector, Kagome. You're strong, passionate, kind, caring, big-hearted, and most importantly, you love me for who I am. Kikyo, on the other hand, she wanted me to become human before. Sure, I owe Kikyo my life, but Kagome, you're my life."

Kagome blushed deeply that InuYasha got up and embraced her from behind and rested his chin on her head. InuYasha hesitantly asked, "Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Yes?"

InuYasha continued, "After the battle with Naraku and the jewel shards, what will you plan to do next?"

Kagome honestly answered, "I really don't know, InuYasha. I feel torn between two worlds."

InuYasha offered, "After the battle is over, will you stay here with me as my mate?"

Kagome blushed more and suddenly shed a tear that it dropped in the riverbank. She nodded and said, "Yes, InuYasha. I will love to be your mate."

InuYasha stared at Kagome and wiped her tears with his thumbs that he started to lean in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kagome closed her eyes as InuYasha kissed her as her hands went to grab his hands. InuYasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and leapt up to the Sacred Tree's branch to rest there for the night. InuYasha whispered in her ear, "By the way, you have a lovely, angelic voice when you sing, my Kagome."

Kagome blushed, "You heard that?"

InuYasha nodded, "Every word of it. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome said, "I love you too, my InuYasha."

Both InuYasha and Kagome drifted off to sleep in the Sacred Tree, while Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara slept in Kaede's hut.


End file.
